Shadowbringers Special: Adventurers (FInal Fantasy XIV) vs The Inquisition (Dragon Age Inquisition)
Adventurers Bio The Adventurers are a part of Eorzea's peacekeeping forces. Made up entirely of volunteers, the Adventurers have a guild in all of the major cities of Eorzea. They perform all manner of tasks, from creating items, to delivering them, to combating monsters, Adventurers wander the realm to find and aid those in need. A small subset of these Adventurers has the Echo, and are called upon by the Warrior of Light when they need backup fighting Primals, the local physical manifestations of gods. The Adventurers are the only branch of Eorzea's military and peacekeeping forces not beholden to any nation or chain of command. As such, they are free to cross borders and help anyone in any way they wish, with the only real oversight being other Adventurers as well as the guild. The Adventurers have also contributed to the restoration of several destroyed cities, such as Revenant's Toll, Idyllshire, and the Doman Enclave. Their military exploits include driving the Empire out of Eorzea, ending the thousand-year Dragonsong War in a few weeks, liberating both Doma and Ala Mhigo from Garlemald, and combating numerous other threats, sometimes alongside the Warrior of Light. From the demonic Voidsent, to the technological Garlemald, to the mystical Auspices, and to very human bandits, there is very little the Adventurers as a group have not seen. Adventuring Classes Note about abilities: The linked ability lists all include something called "potency." That is simply a measure of the relative strength of a spell/attack. |-| PLD = Paladins utilize a sword and shield and a variety of skills to keep enemies focused on them rather than on their allies. Paladins utilize their aether to fuel their abilities, combining their swordplay with unaspected magic to cut down their foes. A Paladin uses their sword and shield in a true sense, attacking and defending with both tools in short, controlled swipes and stabs. They further utilize them for channeling spells, which can heal themselves and allies or damage their foes. They have a variety of ways to defend themselves, and are the midpoint tank between defense and offense. A link to all PLD abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| WAR = Warriors utilize a massive, two-handed axe and a variety of skills to keep enemies focused on him rather than on his allies. Warriors tap into their inner rage and battle frenzy - collectively known as the "Inner Beast" to fuel their abilities, using their greataxe to shatter foes. A Warrior's combat style relies on their axes, using a combination of broad, sweeping blows, air pressure from a swing, and cracking the battlefield itself to both damage foes and draw attention from their allies. Utilizing their Inner Beast to manipulate their Aether lets them add certain properties to their strikes and themselves, usually to either increase their health or siphon health from their enemies. A link to all WAR abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| DRK = Dark Knights utilize a greatsword and a variety of skills to keep enemies focused on him rather than on his allies. Dark Knights tap their inner emotions to unleash a variety of strikes and spells, using both swordplay and magic against their foes. Unlike other tanks, their damage-dealing and tanking stances are not mutually exclusive. This makes it easier for a Dark Knight to be a main tank, as they can deal more damage while in their tank stance. The Dark Knights' combat style relies on using their greatswords, and kicks to reproductive organs, in sweeping motions to both damage and draw attention away from their allies, as well as stealing mana from their foes to power their spells. Their spells allow for ranged attacks and drawing aggression from foes in large areas, as well as allowing them to drain health and deal damage in large areas. A link to all DRK abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| MNK = Monks attack their foes by punching them really hard, kicking them really hard, shoulder tackling them really hard, and some fancy-looking energy blasts. The current crop of Monks combines the traditional combat methods of the Fist of Rhalgr with the modern techniques of Ul'Dahn pugilism, creating a hybrid style suitable for many forms of combat and shoring up the weaknesses of both. Monks utilize their Chakra and their Ki to Kamehameha add effects to their strikes and increase their combat abilities. Monks are the most reliant on positioning, with certain skills becoming stronger when executed on a target's flank or rear. Mobility is paramount for a Monk. A link to all MNK abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| SAM = Samurai utilize a katana to attack their foes, forgoing party assistance for BIG DICK DEEPS. The weeb style is relatively new to Eorzea, having been brought over by Doman immigrants as well as adventurers who learned the style piecemeal in Hingashi. Samurai focus on building Sen by completing their combos and Kenki by striking in the correct spot, spending these resources on iaijutsu techniques or other weponskills, respectively. As with all non-Garlean disciplines, the Samurai manipulate their own aether to enhance their strikes, giving them extra effects to harm their enemies or help the Samurai. Their core Sen mechanic allows them to change the properties of their iaijutsu skill, making it a damage over time skill with one Sen, have it hit a cone with two, or simply be a powerful strike with three. A link to all SAM abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| DRG = Dragoons use spear work to attack their foes; one of the most common Dragoon techniques is the Jump and its variations, where the Dragoon leaps into the sky and lands spear-first on their foe. While the Ishgardian Dragoons whose arts the Warrior of Light adapted use them exclusively against dragons, the style used by Adventurers across Eorzea is not specialized. This permutation of the Dragoon's ways can be used to strike fear in the hearts of dragons, monsters, humans, and low-hanging fruit. Dragoons manipulate their own Aether to help themselves and their allies, adding effects to their strikes. A Dragoon's abilities also depend heavily on where they position themselves; certain skills have additional effects or increased power when used from the flank, for example. This means that mobility is one of the Dragoon's most important tools. A link to all DRG abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| NIN = Ninjas use two shortswords to attack his foes. In addition to the application of poisons, they are also able to enter stealth, preventing foes from detecting them. As several attacks have extra effects depending on where the rogue strikes, mobility is very important for a Ninja. Additionally, Ninjas channel their own Aether to imbue their strikes with extra effects, and can help manage aggro generation. A ninja's other skill is Ninjutsu. While ninjas doing ninjutsu is bumfuck obvious, FFXIV handles it slightly differently than most. Ninjas use three Mudras - Ten, Chi, and Jin - to use special skills. The various Ninjutsu skills can take a variety of forms based on the Mudras used beforehand - from a shuriken, to speeding the Ninja up, to fire, to summoning a rabbit to sit on the Ninja's head. A link to all NIN abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| BRD = Bards utilize their bow to attack their enemies and a harp to support their friends. Bards use a bow like any other archer does, by nocking and shooting arrows. Like all other Adventuring disciplines, Bards utilize their Aether to increase the effectiveness of their attacks, adding damage and additional properties to each strike; their arrows additionally always find their target. Other than that, normal arrows are normal. Where the Bard differs from normal archers is the harp they use to play various songs. These songs are specially composed harm their enemies and improve the bard's combat abilities by taking advantage of the various effects they can add to their arrows, along with certain songs that improve the performance of their allies. A link to all BRD abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| MCH = Machinists utilize their guns and various gadgets to attack their foes. And support their allies a bit. While the machinist's main weapon is their gun, the core of their kit is the aetherotransformer attached to their hip. This allows them to utilize various abilities and is what loads the gun, transforming their aether into bullets. They can also place turrets, and utilize various other gadgets to strike. The Machinist's main method of combat revolves around setting up and executing a burst phase, triggered by the ability Wildfire and the heat mechanic introduced with the Gauss Barrel. As a Machinist uses their abilities, the Gauss Barrel heats up; once its heat level reaches 100, it overheats, boosting all damage for 10 seconds and upgrading the basic combo further. Wildfire is a special gadget that attaches itself to a target, and charges for 10 seconds as the Machinist unloads their attacks at it. It then explodes, doing damage in proportion to how much aether the machinist used to attack the target it was attached to. A link to all MCH abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| WHM = White Mages use their staff and a variety of spells to aid allies and to attack foes. White Magic draws from Conjury, which borrows aether from the Elementals to fuel their spells. White Magic, however, was not invented solely to heal and help others. It drains the land's aether to power spells, much like Black Magic. It's less dangerous to the user, as the Elementals buffer the mana draw to avoid the user's soul combusting. White Magic utilizes wind, water, and earth to heal their allies and prevent damage. They are also capable of using these elements to attack, throwing stones, high-pressure water, or damaging their foe over time. They are also able to use unaspected spells to damage and heal, including the powerful Holy spell to damage and stun their foes. A link to all WHM abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| SCH = Scholars utilize geometric magic and a fairy to heal their allies and hurt their enemies, as well as whacking them on the head with a bigass tome. Much like Summoners, Scholars channel their aether through magical ink, as Eorzean adventurers tend to mix in arcanima to the discipline. Originally a sect of battle tacticians from Nym, the ancient art has been revived in the modern day. Scholars are the primary shielders of the party, and a majority of their kit is based around anticipating and preventing damage. Their core skills are the barriers they can put up, their ability to reduce damage, and most of all their ability to place a delayed heal on the target. They also have a fairy companion, Lily, who can take one of two aspects, Eos and Selene. The fairy assists the scholar in healing, providing additional support to the party. A link to all SCH abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| AST = Astrologians uses their star globe, cards, and a variety of spells to aid allies and attack foes. Astrologians utilize the ambient Aether from other stars in the cosmos to manipulate time, destiny, and do various other trippy shit. Astrologian spells are typically unaspected, meaning elemental resistances won't help at all. Their methods of attack include manipulating gravity, manipulating destiny, and shoving pieces of theoretical stars into people. Astrologians also have a pretentious tarot-themed card mechanic. They can draw one of four cards at random, each of which has a different effect. They can then apply this effect to one person or multiple. Look at the table linked below, because they keep goddamn changing. Astrologians have two "sects" they can enter, Nocturnal or Diurnal. Nocturnal Sect lets them create magic barriers, while Diurnal Sect lets them have magic that heals over time. A link to all AST abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| BLM = Black Mages use spells in addition to their staff to strike down foes. Black Mages consume mana to deal high damage under the influence of Astral Fire, and then rapidly regenerate it while under Umbral Ice. Black Magic in particular is inextricably linked to the world, as the mana consumption and regeneration mirrors the natural Aetherial cycle of Astral and Umbral eras. Black Mages use their Aether as well as the Aether of the world around them to fuel their spells, throwing fire, ice, levin (lightning), and unaspected attacks at their enemies as well as protecting themselves. Black Magic is an inherently more dangerous discipline than others, as using the world's Aether as fuel without talent, years of study, arcane clothing, or the Gem of Shattoto - all of which adventurers use - an unfortunate practitioner can have their soul combust. A link to all BLM abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| SMN = Summoners utilize geometric magic and a familiar to hurt their enemies, as well as whacking them on the head with a bigass tome. Much like Scholars, Summoners channel their aether through magical ink, as Eorzean adventurers tend to mix in arcanima to the discipline. Originally a lost Allagan art, modern-day Eorzeans utilize the lost knowledge to bind minor manifestations of Primals to their will. The basic summoner's art is the use of Egis, manifestations of the aether or Primals that have been imprinted on their soul. They also utilize the fact that all Eorzeans have bits of Bahamut imprinted on them to enter a trance, which enables them to call upon the Dread Wrym's power to not only boost their own but directly use some of its abilities. Further, they can also call upon Bahamut's energies to transform their current Egi into a Bahamut-Egi, a miniaturized version of the dragon the nearly destroyed the world in two minutes flat. A link to all SMN abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. |-| RDM = Red Mages utilize spells and their rapiers to attack their foes in style. Created in response to the overuse of White and Black Magic destroying the world (again), the discipline utilizes the caster's own aether instead of the world's. It incorporates a rapier and a magic focus to contain the imbalances that would otherwise kill the user, and can discharge this imbalance to attack foes. They utilize slightly different forms of Black and White magic spells, and their core mechanic is Dualcast. This ability lets them cast any two spells in quick succession, hitting any foe with two spells in the time it takes to cast one. Further, as they build up White and Black Mana in their rapiers, they are able to concentrate that mana into a series of magically-charged strikes, discharging the excess aether and restoring their levels to normal. A link to all RDM abilities. Note that this will change after ShB. Limit Break |-| About = Several Adventurers in a party build up a shared stock of Aether over time, which can be released in one massive attack. While those who heavily specialize in a specific craft have different activation methods, but as Adventurers tend to be generalists building it up over time is how it happens. There are three basic "levels" of limit break, which have differing effects based on which class casts it. A party of 4 can generate 2 bars, while a party of 8 can generate 3. All the Adventurers will be in parties of 8 to start. The explanations will include attack potency, which is described above. |-| Level One = PLD/WAR/DRK: Reduces damage taken by all party members by 20% for 10 seconds. WHM/SCH/AST: Restores 25% of HP and MP of all nearby party members. MNK/DRG/NIN/SAM: A single target attack with potency of 2300 BLM/SMN/RDM: Attacks a circular area with potency of 1400 BRD/MCH: Attacks in a straight line, has unknown potency but less than the equivalent BLM/SMN/RDM |-| Level Two = PLD/WAR/DRK: Reduces damage taken by all party members by 40% for 15 seconds. WHM/SCH/AST: Restores 60% of HP and MP of all nearby party members. MNK/DRG/NIN/SAM: A single target attack with potency of 5000 BLM/SMN/RDM: Attacks a circular area with potency of 3000 BRD/MCH: Attacks in a straight line, has unknown potency but less than the equivalent BLM/SMN/RDM |-| Level Three = PLD/WAR/DRK: Reduces damage taken by all party members by 80% for 12 second WHM/SCH/AST: Restores 100% of HP of all nearby party members and revive any party members that are KO'd. Members that are resurrected via the limit break will also have 100% of their MP restored and will not suffer Weakness. If they already had Weakness, it will not be increased to Brink of Death. If they already had Weakness or Brink of Death, the debuff timer will be reset. MNK/DRG/NIN/SAM: A single target attack with potency of 9000 BLM/SMN/RDM: Attacks a circular area with potency of 5400 BRD/MCH: Attacks in a straight line, has unknown potency but less than the equivalent BLM/SMN/RDM |-| Exhibition = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5qpF8NhSwk The Inquisition The (modern) Inquisition is an organization affiliated to no government, created to sidequest in the Hinterlands combat the threat of Corypheus, an ancient magister who wants to restore the old Tevinter Imperium. They rallied first around Haven and then in Skyhold, rapidly becoming a major political force in less than a year. While they have many forward camps, the fortress is their only actual territory, and it is always kept well-defended. The Inquisition eventually defeats the magister after foiling several of his plots, and discovers that Lyrium is actually the blood of massive stone giants. After the Qunari attack a conference held by the Divine, one of the Inner Circle - the elite, governing members of The Inquisition - betrays them, and turns out to be Fen'Harel, an ancient Elven god. The Inquisition's ultimate fate depends on the player's choices. It is either turned into a small, personal force dedicated to hunting down the traitor or integrated into the Chantry, helping to prop up the corrupt and crumbling institution and for it to be to used for the Chantry's own nefariously oppressive ends. Soldiers |-| Heavy Soldier = The Inquisition's heavy soldiers utilize greatswords and wear heavy armor. Their main function varies, either used as a tank or used as shock troops. Like most Dragon Age greatsword users, they use broad, sweeping horizontal blows, overhead chops, and no stabs so that you can use an axe/maul without changing animations. Two-handed abilities Battlemaster abilities Vanguard abilities |-| Standard Soldier = The standard Inquisition soldier fights with sword and shield, using a simple longsword and either a round shield or a tower shield as needed. These make up the bulk of the Inquisition forces, and are competent fighters. Like most Dragon Age sword users, they attack primarily with slashes and chops, utilizing few, if any, stabs. Sword & Board abilities Battlemaster abilities Vanguard abilities |-| Scout = The Inquisition’s scouts, led by Lace Harding, are masters of concealment and, well, scouting. Their weapons are either two daggers or a bow, and they operate with skill and accuracy. The scouts, for a wonder, actually know how to stab things, and use the blend of slashes and feints common to Thedas' dagger styles. Dual-wield abilities Bow abilities Sabotage abilities Subterfuge abilities |-| Battlemage = The Inquisition's battlemages are a force of spellcasters, able to twist the Fade to create fire, ice, lightning, and other effects. While magic is looked upon with suspicion by most of Thedas, the Inquisition is more magnanimous. Magic also comes with the possibility of being possessed by demons and going insane, which is... not the best look. Inferno spells Spirit spells Storm spells Winter spells |-| Leliana = Leliana is the Inquisition's spymaster, either surviving her stint in Origins or returning as a lyrium ghost after the Warden killed her when she tries to stab him for tossing some dragon blood on an urn. She tends to stay in the shadows, ordering assassinations and giving the Inquisitor information. Her page gives a good enough summary of what happened before the game. Like in Origins, Leliana fights using a bow and arrow, which she uses with extreme precision. She also carries a knife, but only uses that as a finishing stab against a downed foe. Bow abilities Sabotage abilities Subterfuge abilities Assassin abilities |-| Cullen Rutherford = Cullen Rutherford has a way of being connected to almost everything important in Thedas. Born in Honnleath, where the golem Shale was made a statue, he trained as a Templar, eventually entering service at Ferelden's Circle of Magi. There, depending on player choices, he can have met and developed feelings for a female mage, who could possibly become The Warden. After the disaster at Ostagar, Cullen was a victim of the mage rebellion, and became embittered and hostile towards mages as a result. He was transferred to the Kirkwall Circle, where he was promoted to Knight-Captain and became the second of Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard. He encountered and associated with Hawke and his party, requesting their assistance on Templar-related matters. He either overlooks or is unaware of Meredith's atrocities, and when she finally snaps at the end of the game, he joins forces with Hawke against her. After that, he deserts his post as Knight-Commander of Kirkwall to join up with the Inquisition, becoming the order's main military advisor. Cullen fights with a sword and shield, wielding an ornately-hilted longsword and a kite shield emblazoned with the Templar Order's heraldry. He is currently weaning himself off Lyrium, so he has access to his abilities as a Templar. This includes cutting off and dispelling magic. Sword & Board abilities Battlemaster abilities Vanguard abilities Templar abilities Scenario and Numbers |-| Scenario = In the absence of most of the Inner Circle, the Adventurers are attacking Skyhold, and must capture four points to quell resistance: the throne room, the mage's tower, Cullen's tower, and the Rookery. The Inquisition must defend these four places; Cullen's Tower has the additional guard of Cullen, while the Rookery has Leliana. The Adventurers are dropped off at the gates by airship. |-| Numbers = Adventurers, by class: *PLD: 27 *WAR: 27 *DRK: 27 *WHM: 27 *SCH: 27 *AST: 27 *MNK: 19 *DRG: 22 *NIN: 22 *SAM: 18 *BRD: 18 *MCH: 9 *BLM: 18 *SMN: 18 *RDM: 18 Total Adventurers: 324 The Inquisition, by type: *Heavy Soldier: 152 *Standard Soldier: 243 *Scout: 153 *Battlemage: 100 *Cullen: 1 *Leliana: 1 Total Inquisition Soldiers: 650 |-| Win/Loss Conditions = The Adventurers must fulfill one of the following conditions: *Rout all the defenders *Take the following four points: **Throne Room **Mage's Tower **Cullen's Tower **Rookery The Inquisition must fulfill all of the following conditions: *Rout all the attackers *Prevent capture of, or retake, the following four points: **Throne Room **Mage's Tower **Cullen's Tower **Rookery Tie condition: *Adventurers are able to capture and hold: **Three points if Leliana and Cullen are alive **Two points if Leliana or Cullen are killed **One point if Leliana and Cullen are killed |-| Map = The points needed to be taken/defended are circled in red. Voting *Indicate the condition you believe is most likely to happen. **7 complete and relevant sentences is a full vote **4 complete and relevant sentences is half a vote **Anything less is not a vote *You may also rank and analyze all possible outcomes if you so wish. *Voting ends on June 2nd, 2019. *I have the final say in whether or not a vote counts an how much it counts for. **If you disagree with my decision, contact me on the Discord server